1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floor pump and, in particular, to a floor pump that can measure the air pressure value of an inflatable and then transmit the value measured thereby via wireless transmission to a mobile electronic device for indicating the air pressure value of the inflatable immediately.
2. Description of the Related Art
Formerly, bicycles are employed for transportation, bicycle commuting, and utility cycling. As time advances, the use of bicycles gradually changes from vehicles to fitness equipment. Bicycles can be categorized in different ways: such as by function, by number of riders, by general construction, by gearing or by manner of propulsion. The more common types include utility bicycles, mountain bicycles, racing bicycles, touring bicycles, hybrid bicycles, cruiser bicycles, and BMX bikes. The price range for bicycles goes from as low as hundreds of dollars to as much as tens of thousands. Moreover, air pumps designed for inflating bicycle tires have had huge changes. The inflation pressure of bicycle tires ranges from below 30 PSI (2 BAR; 207 KPA) for tubeless mountain bike tires to 220 PSI (15 BAR; 1,517 KPA) for tubular track racing tires, so air pumps for inflating bicycle tires must have a pressure gauge for indicating the pressure values. Several basic types of air pumps for bikes are available, such as floor pumps and portable pumps. However, the shape of the floor pump is abrupt and inharmonious in order to mount a conventional mechanical pressure gauge. Thus, the scale and unit on the gauge will be very small, making it hard to indicate the air pressure value accurately. Moreover, the pressure gauge is usually installed on the bottom of the floor pump. Thus, the distance between the eyes of users and the gauge is quite far, making it difficult to see the pressure value. On the other hand, the pressure gauge also can be installed on the handle of the floor pump to reduce the distance between the eyes of users and the gauge, but the handle moves up and down during the pump operation. The pressure value is still hard to see.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.